mutantworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Krissy Vendetta
: “''unknown''” : ― unknown unknown Biography Early Life unknown Personality unknown Appearance unknown Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Telepathy: As one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, Krissy has a wide array of telepathic powers. ** Telepathic Cloak: She can make herself invisible by manipulating the minds of others. ** Telepathic Communication: She is able to telepathically communicate with others. ** Mental Detection: She is able to sense where nearby mutants are. ** Mind Control: She is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what she wants them to do. ** Mental Possession: She is able to enter the mind of another to control their body and see from their perspective. She can also transfer her mind permanently into another person. ** Mental Sedation: She can make others fall asleep simply by telling them to. ** Paralyzation: She can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped, although she could also paralyze only the body without rendering people's minds frozen as well. If Krissy transfers much of herself to possess and paralyze the body, she can feel the pain and discomfort her target feels as if she was experiencing it herself, though without any harm coming to her real body. ** Mental Link: She has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. ** Mnemokinesis: She can manipulate the memories of individuals. Krissy can erase, restore, or even implant false memories into a person's mind. ** Telepathic Illusion: Krissy is able to generate realistic illusions. ** Psychic Barriers: Krissy is able to plant mental barrier's in a person's mind, in order to block memories or powers from surfacing. ** Psionic Blasts: She can send psionic blasts into someone's mind, which are extremely painful and can be fatal if they are exposed to them for too long. ** Psionic Resistance: Krissy's resistance to other people's telepathy makes it very difficult to control her. She can resist psychic attacks from others and protect her allies. ** Animal Manipulation - Krissy was able to affect animals with her telepathic abilities as well as humans. * Life-Force Absorption - Krissy has the ability to absorb the life-force energy, personality, and memories of any person she touches. The people she absorbs life-force from will either lose consciousness or end up in a coma, depending on how much she drained from them. If she touches a person for too long, then she could kill them. A side effect of this ability is that Krissy retains a mental imprint of the person she absorbed. ** Power Absorption - Krissy can also absorb the powers of any mutant who she touches. However, this absorption is only temporary. Abilities * ADD Weaknesses * Lack of Control - Krissy is unable to fully control her Life-Force Absorption, as her powers are constantly active. * Power Dependency - While using her Life-Force Absorption,' '''Krissy has shown she can't absorb all the powers of certain mutants. She also cannot absorb all powers to the same extent. Disabilities * '''Asperger Syndrome/High-Functioning Autism: '''Krissy has Asperger Syndrome, a developmental disorder affecting ability to effectively socialize and communicate. Asperger syndrome is a condition on the autism spectrum, with generally higher functioning. People with this condition may be socially awkward and have an obsessive interest in specific topics. Other symptoms include: ** "robotic" or repetitive speech ** average or below average nonverbal communication skills, yet average or above average verbal communications skills ** tendency to discuss self rather than others ** inability to understand issues or phrases that are considered "common sense" ** lack of eye contact or reciprocal conversation ** one-sided conversations ** awkward movements and/or mannerisms ** improper or very few social interactions '''Relationships' Family * Christian Button † - Godfather * Sarah Locke † - Mother * Atlas Vendetta † - Father * Irene Fawkes - Daughter * Guy Fawkes - Son * Sahara Fawkes † - Granddaughter * Katie Vendetta - Younger Twin Sister * Jennifer Everdeen † - Maternal Grandmother * Richard Locke † - Maternal Grandfather * Chem Vendetta † - Paternal Grandmother * Dean Durin † - Paternal Grandfather * Paula Everdeen - Maternal Great-Grandmother * Royal Everdeen - Maternal Great-Aunt * Willow Everdeen - Maternal Great-Aunt * Grace Everdeen - Maternal Great-Aunt * Lorian Everdeen - Maternal Great-Aunt * Prissy Gambino - Maternal Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother * Carmelita Gambino - Maternal Great-Great-Great-Grandmother * Archie King - Maternal Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle * Olivia Gambino - Maternal Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt * Bennet Gambino † - Maternal Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt * Emma Gambino † - Maternal Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt * Jane Gambino † - Maternal Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt * Amy Lane † - Maternal Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother * Jeff Gambino † - Maternal Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather * Jack Locke † - Maternal Half-Aunt * Rosamund Locke † - Maternal Great-Grandmother * Charlie Locke - Maternal Great-Uncle * David Locke - Maternal Great-Uncle * Bronwynn Locke † - Maternal First-Cousin-Once-Removed * Evelyn Locke - Maternal Second-Cousin * Bianca Locke - Maternal Great-Great-Great-Grandmother * Tenshi Shimo - Paternal Great-Grandmother * Michinomiya Hirohito † - Paternal Great-Great-Grandfather * Vugo Vendetta - Paternal Great-Grandfather * Liv Vendetta - Paternal Great-Aunt * Alexei Mikkelsen - Paternal First-Cousin-Once-Removed * Alan Vendetta - Paternal Great-Half-Uncle * Guy Vendetta - Paternal Great-Half-Uncle * Jasmine Vendetta - Paternal Great-Great-Grandmother * Thomas Howlett † - Paternal Great-Great-Grandfather * Elizabeth Howlett - Paternal Great-Great-Great-Grandmother * James Howlett - Paternal Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle * Kili Durin - Paternal Great-Uncle * Steven O'Neil † - Paternal First-Cousin-Once-Removed Allies * Ned Walker - Attempted Victim and Enemy turned Ally and Husband * Christian Button † - Savior and Ally * Melvin King † - Enemy turned Ally and Love Interest * Tex Dixie - Ally and Love Interest * Guy Fawkes - Enemy turned Ally * Djaq Najafi - Enemy turned Ally * Marian Aberdine † - Ally * Robin Carpenter - Ally * Augustus White - Ally * Jackie Death † - Ally * Elizabeth Dawson † - Mother-Figure * Sarah Dawson - Best Friend * Ellie Apple - Friend * Cheshire - Pet Enemies * Richard Locke † - Captor * Blackjack Bandits ** Matt MacDonald ** Jesse Merica ** Steven O'Neil † ** Willie Wilson † - Attempted Killer and Rival * Keith Vaisey † Trivia * unknown Category:Gryffindors Category:MWIII Characters Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:MWIV Characters Category:Mutants